


Lightweight

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rare to see Rei as drunk as he was now. He generally avoided drinking because he didn't like the taste of alcohol and found it “not beautiful” to be drunk, but around familiar and close companions, he had let himself go. Maybe he let himself go a little too far though. In the first place, Rei didn’t have a very high alcohol tolerance.</p>
<p>Nagisa supposed it really didn't help that Rin challenged Rei to a drink-off after Haruka flatly refused to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 of [ReiGisa Week 2](http://reigisaweek.tumblr.com/prompts2) with the theme of "Drinks."
> 
> I based this off something I read once but I can't remember where I found it, so I can't provide a link. I apologize!
> 
> (My commissions are open! For more information, [please see here](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions).)
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/108567683138/lightweight-rei-nagisa).

The lock on the apartment door jiggled for a second and clicked. There was a long pause, and then the knob twisted, allowing the door to swing open. Two figures stumbled into the doorway.

Drunken mumbling filled the air as the taller of the two figures shuffled in clumsily. “Please excuse the intrusion,” he slurred as he tripped over his own shoes.

His companion grunted, rewrapped his arm around his waist, and hoisted them both into the apartment. The heavy door slammed shut behind them, trapping them in inky darkness. A hand slapped along the wall until it hit a switch and turned on the hallway light.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa said patiently as he bolstered the taller man's weight, “c'mon, take off your shoes?” His own vision blurred a bit while he slipped his feet out of his own shoes and kicked them in messily.

There was a long moment while Rei stared at his feet with furrowed brows and tried to remove his shoes but merely ended up lifting his feet and stepping back down. “They appear to be... stuck,” he observed in a flash of incredible lucidity.

The shorter man snorted softly and used his socked toes to step on the back of Rei's shoe. “Wiggle your feet out,” he said.

Rei followed Nagisa's instructions and managed to take his shoe off. His sock peeled off too, but neither of them was sober enough to do anything about it. They repeated their absurd dance for the second shoe, and then they were finally inside the apartment.

“This way,” the blond said as they stumbled into walls and bumped their hips against everything. He steered them toward the bedroom. Nagisa hastily snapped the room light on and deposited the very drunk Rei onto the unmade bed. The taller man bounced on the bed once or twice while Nagisa heaved out an enormous sigh of relief. He stretched his arms up and cracked his back. No matter how strong he was, Rei was still taller and heavier than him. Carrying him for such a long time was exhausting.

On the bed, Rei mumbled incoherently and dragged his hand across his face. When he hit his glasses frames, he furrowed his eyebrows and yanked them off his face. Just as he was about to fling them away angrily, Nagisa scrambled over him and took them from his hand.

“No, no, no,” he said urgently. “Don't do that. You'll regret it if you did that again....” Nagisa carefully folded and placed the glasses on the nightstand. Rei grumbled petulantly and rubbed his eyes.

It was rare to see Rei as drunk as he was now. He generally avoided drinking because he didn't like the taste of alcohol and found it “not beautiful” to be drunk, but around familiar and close companions, he had let himself go. Maybe he let himself go a little too far though. In the first place, Rei didn’t have a very high alcohol tolerance.

Nagisa supposed it really didn't help that Rin challenged Rei to a drink-off after Haruka flatly refused to.  It didn't matter how old they all were now; Rin and Rei were just as competitive with each other as ever.

He smiled fondly as he thought about how much fun they all had during their get-together. They had fallen back into easy conversation as if they hadn't all been separated for weeks and months on end.

But the strong smell of alcohol was permeating the air and Nagisa wanted to get Rei comfortable so he could sleep better. He floated out of his reverie and looked at the man on the bed. He looked kind of funny with only one sock on.

First things first, he had to get Rei out of his button-up shirt. He unkotted the tie from Rei's throat and began to take off his shirt, receiving very little protestation from the taller man. He managed to peel it from him by rolling Rei back and forth on his sides and threw it somewhere on the floor. Rei would probably not be very happy with how wrinkled it will be by morning, but Nagisa couldn’t care less.

The buckle on Rei's belt gleamed at him, bringing his attention to it. It would be heavy and uncomfortable to sleep in, so Nagisa started to undo it. The metallic clinking and the familiar tug on his hips seemed to snap Rei out of his drunken stupor, and a strong hand suddenly wrapped around Nagisa's wrist.

“Stop,” he demanded. The end of his word slurred a little, ruining its sharp effect, but the intensity of Rei's (slightly unfocused) glare was enough to stop Nagisa in his tracks.

“Rei-chan?” he asked, his hands frozen on his belt. He could hardly recall a time he had seen Rei looking so severe and angry at him.

“I have a  _boy_ friend, and this is not  _proper_ ,” he said firmly. “I love him very much and will  _not_  be engaging in sexual acts with you.” Rei furrowed his brows and squinted blindly at Nagisa. “Although you appear to be very physically attractive, my boyfriend is far superior in terms of looks  _and_  personality.

“He is the cutest and most adorable man in the world, and I love him  _very_  much,” he repeated. “And he loves  _me_  very much.” There was a moment where Rei seemed to be lost in deep thought, then he said, “We love each other very much,” and fell back on the bed bonelessly. He murmured nonsensical things under his breath. “Mmngh, Nagisa-kun….”

Nagisa snorted loudly and started giggling. This was one of the most hilariously and completely uncensored he had ever seen Rei, though he wasn’t sure if he should be feeling flattered or insulted at the moment. Since Rei had let go of his hands, he fished for his phone, opened the camera application, and started recording.

“Rei-chan?”

The lump on the sheets made a vague noise of acknowledgement. “That’s what my boyfriend calls me,” he said wonderingly. “You know!” he exclaimed abruptly, waving his hand around in front of him. “He’s really cute. He’s got the softest hair, and it always smells  _so_ amazing…. Kind of like strawberries and sunshine and the stuff you put into the washing machine when you need to wash clothes….”

“Laundry detergent?”

“Yes! Yes, that, exactly,” Rei agreed. “Mmn, and he has really soft lips…. Gives the  _best_  kisses….” His voice faded, and Nagisa was afraid that he was falling asleep. Without warning, Rei declared, “And blowjobs!”

The blond made a very unattractive noise and laughed so hard that the phone shook in his hand. That wasn’t entirely new information to him, but the fact that Rei was technically telling all this to a “stranger” was killing him. Was that really one of the most important charm points Rei felt like telling other people about?

“And his stars are like eyes….”

“You mean his eyes are like stars?” he asked.

Rei fell into a disgruntled silence. “Maybe.”

“What else about him?”

The taller man hummed and rubbed his eyes again. Thinking was usually his forte, but Rei seemed to be too drunk to function properly. “He’s really bright and happy and adorable…. And he makes me feel like the happiest man in the world,” he sighed contentedly. “I’m the happiest man in the world when I’m with him….”

Nagisa smiled silently. He would have liked the moment to last a little longer, but then Rei suddenly became very determined again.

“And  _that_ is why I will not engage in sexual activities with you, so please! Remove your hands from my vicinity!”

“Rei-chan, I’m not touching you anywhere,” he giggled. There was no response. He tried again. “Rei-chan?”

Nagisa moved a little closer to him and found that his boyfriend had fallen dead asleep. He turned off his phone and tucked it away. Gently, he brushed Rei’s hair back from his face and kissed him chastely on the forehead.

“I love you, Rei-chan,” he murmured.

In his drunken stupor, Rei slurred out, “Love you too, Nagi-kun…”

Nagisa let out a muted squeal of affection and hugged Rei tightly. Somehow, the taller man still managed to sleep through it and merely flopped his arms weakly on the mattress.

It wouldn’t be tonight, but once Rei recovered from his hangover, Nagisa was  _definitely_  going to reward him for being so faithful. But that would happen only after he teased Rei to death with his blackmail material of course.


End file.
